De como Annabeth vivió el final de la guerra
by black.einherjer
Summary: Tifón y Cronos están destruyendo el mundo, y Annabeth es quien más lo vive y lo sufre. La historia incluye lo que pasó después de la guerra bajo el punto de vista de Annabeth. SORPRESA: ¿quién diría que Annabeth sería así?


DISCLAIMER: No soy Rick Riordan ni la Warner. Y por supuesto no soy el ladrón del rayo XD

* * *

><p>Claros recuerdos asaltan mi memoria sobre esos cinco días en que defendimos el Olimpo con uñas y dientes, pero nunca en mi vida podré olvidar aquellos últimos momentos en que todo parecía perdido…<p>

Cronos-Luke ya nos había adelantado y se encaminaba hacia el Olimpo. Apenas podíamos pisarle los talones.

El puente hacia el Olimpo se estaba disolviendo. Pisamos fuera del elevador hacia el camino de mármol blanco, e inmediatamente aparecieron grietas bajo nuestros pies.

-¡Salten!- dijo Grover, y saltó hacia la siguiente placa de piedras mientras las nuestras se inclinaban penosamente.

-¡Dioses, odio las alturas!- exclamó Thalia mientras ella y Percy saltaban.

Me aterré; definitivamente no estaba en forma para saltar, aunque lo hice: inevitablemente tropecé y grité: -¡Percy!-

Sentí que Percy tomaba mi mano mientras todo debajo de mí se caía. _"No mires abajo, no mires abajo, no mires abajo, no mires abajo… Uy, miré"_. Sentí terror y comencé a temblar, mi mano sudaba y resbalaba hasta que sólo me sujetaba de los dedos de Percy. Sentí que era el fin, y no podía irme sin antes decirle a Percy lo que sentía por él.

Sin embargo, cuando Grover y Thalia lo tomaron de las piernas, Percy me jaló hacia arriba como si sacara fuerzas de no se donde (_whoa Percy, que fuerte eres_). Tanto era mi terror que ni bien me sentí a salvo estreché con fuerza a mi salvador y nos quedamos temblando en el pavimento.

Sentía unas ganas locas de llorar porque en sus brazos me sentía increíblemente frágil y vulnerable, y no tenía necesidad de aparentar rudeza, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta del panorama general: Cronos-Luke destruyendo el Olimpo, Tifón destruyendo el país, Grover y Thalia mirándonos agradecidos y sonriéndose con complicidad (_odio cuando hacen eso_), Percy temblando como yo, y entonces reuní fuerzas.

-Um, gracias- murmuré.

-Uh, duh- le escuché decir. Ay, como lo quiero.

-¡Sigamos!- dijo Grover.

Me desenredé de Percy y corrimos a través del puente en el cielo mientras más piedras se desintegraban y caían. Llegamos al borde de la montaña justo cuando la última sección se desmoronaba. Miré de vuelta al elevador, que estaba completamente fuera del alcance.

-Estamos abandonados, - dije con amargura -Por nuestra cuenta.-

Grover baló y dijo -La conexión entre el Olimpo y América se está disolviendo. Si cae...-

-Los dioses no se moverán a otro país esta vez.- dijo Thalia -Este será el fin del Olimpo. El último final.-

Corrimos por las calles. Las mansiones ardían. Las estatuas habían sido derribadas. Los árboles en los parques habían sido convertidos en astillas. Parecía que alguien hubiera atacado la ciudad con un desbrozador gigante.

-La guadaña de Cronos.- dijo Percy.

_Duh, creí que era la segadora de maleza de Demeter_.

Recuerdo haber corrido como nunca en mi vida por las calles del Olimpo sin detenernos ante nada; por todos lados había mármol y piedras destrozadas, armaduras rotas, vestiduras desgarradas, espadas y lanzas partidas a la mitad: vestigios de las últimas defensas del Olimpo ante Cronos-Luke.

En algún lugar delante de nosotros, la voz de Cronos-Luke rugió: -¡Piedra por piedra! Esa fue mi promesa. ¡Derribarlo PIEDRA POR PIEDRA!-

Un templo de mármol blanco con un domo de oro explotó de repente. El domo salió disparado y se despedazó en un millón de trozos, lloviendo escombros sobre la ciudad.

-Ese era un santuario para Artemisa- gruñó Thalia -Va a pagar por eso.-

Íbamos corriendo bajo el arco de mármol con las enormes estatuas de Zeus y Hera cuando la montaña entera se estremeció, meciéndose a los lados como un bote en una tormenta.

-¡Cuidado!- chilló Grover. El arco se derrumbó, y grandes escombros de la estatua de Hera se nos venían encima. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento decidía vengarse?

Percy y yo hubiéramos sido aplastados, pero Thalia nos empujó por detrás y aterrizamos fuera del peligro.

-¡Thalia!- gritó Grover.

Cuando el polvo se aclaró y la montaña dejo de temblar, la encontramos aún viva, pero sus piernas estaban prensadas bajo la estatua. Tratamos desesperadamente de moverla, pero cuando tratamos de jalar a Thalia de ahí debajo, ella gritó de dolor.

-Sobreviví todas esas batallas,- masculló -¡Y vengo a ser derrotada por un estúpido montón de rocas!-

-Es Hera- dije, indignada. Sabía que no había sido coincidencia -La ha tomado conmigo todo el año. Su estatua pudo haberme matado si no nos hubieras empujado.-

Thalia sonrió. -¡Bueno, no se queden ahí! Estaré bien, ¡Vayan!-

-Volveremos- prometió Percy.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte- gruñó Thalia con sarcasmo.

Una bola de fuego brotó de un lado de la montaña, cerca de las puertas del palacio.

-Tenemos que correr- dijo Percy.

-Supongo que no te refieres a huir- Murmuró Grover esperanzado.

Percy echó a correr hacia el palacio, mientras yo lo seguía detrás. No lo iba a abandonar…

-Ya me temía eso- Grover suspiró, y nos siguió.

Las puertas del palacio habían sido arrancadas de sus bisagras y destrozadas, por lo que tuvimos que trepar por encima de una gran pila de rocas y metal retorcido para entrar. Cronos-Luke estaba en medio de la sala de los tronos, sus brazos extendidos, mirando al cielo estrellado. Soltó una carcajada.

-¡Finalmente!- exclamó -El Consejo Olímpico, tan orgulloso y poderoso. ¿Cual asiento de poder destruiré primero?-

Ethan Nakamura se hizo a un lado, tratando de estar fuera del camino de la guadaña. No había ni rastros de Hestia, ni tampoco de Dare; mas allá de mi rabia hacia ella por intentar quitarme lo más precioso de mi vida no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella.

Ya sin Thalia, entramos a la luz de las antorchas. Ethan nos vio primero.

-Mi señor- advirtió.

Cronos-Luke se volvió y sonrió. No pude evitar sentirme destrozada por dentro ante esa imagen; Luke estaba sonriéndonos como si no deseara otra cosa mas que matarnos, pero al mismo tiempo no pude evitar recordar aquellos momentos cuando viajábamos juntos cuando sonreía; era tan idéntico que no pude evitar reprimir un sollozo.

-¿Debería destruirte primero, Jackson?- preguntó Cronos-Luke. ¿Es esa la decisión que harás, combatirme y morir o inclinarte ante mí? Las profecías nunca terminan bien, lo sabes.-

-Luke pelearía con una espada- lo desafió Percy -, pero supongo que tú no tienes su habilidad.-

Cronos-Luke se burló. Su guadaña comenzó a cambiar, hasta que él sostenía la vieja arma de Luke, _Backbiter_. "_La hoja maldita_", recordé al ver la espada, pero un instante después volvía a recordar mi viaje con Luke y la verdad cayó a mí como plomo. Desenvainé mi cuchillo; era doloroso pero necesario.

-¡Percy, la hoja!- le dije -¡"El alma del héroe, la hoja maldita desgarrará"!-

Percy no parecía darse cuenta (_como siempre, bah_), pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Cronos-Luke levantó su espada.

-¡Espera!- grité.

Cronos-Luke corrió hacia él como un remolino.

Percy se agachó, cortó y rodó, peleando valientemente; ni yo podía haberlo hecho mejor. Ethan se inclinó a un lado, tratando de llegar detrás de Percy hasta que me percaté que conocía su talón de Aquiles. No iba a permitirlo, otra vez. Lo intercepté y comencé a pelear.

Traté de seguir los movimientos de Percy; para él, hubiera resultado muy fácil deshacerse de Nakamura pero yo la tenía complicada. Fui vagamente consciente de que Grover tocaba sus flautas de carrizo. El sonido me llenó de calor y coraje -me imaginé a la hoguera del campamento con Percy, Grover, Thalia, un redimido Luke, mi madre Atenea velando por nosotros y mi familia mortal, todos felices cantando canciones de campamento, mis dedos entrelazados con los de Percy y su sonrisa deslumbrándome mientras me perdía en sus ojos.

Escuché vagamente como una voz metálica decía "_Modo de defensa, modo de defensa_".

Atisbé como Percy saltaba por encima de Cronos-Luke mientras lo que identifiqué como el trono de Hefesto disparaba ganchos de electricidad en todas direcciones. Uno le dio a Cronos-Luke en la cara, arqueando su cuerpo y levantando su espada.

-¡ARG!- Cayó de rodillas y soltó a _Backbiter_.

Entonces vi mi oportunidad. Pateé a Ethan fuera del camino y me lancé contra Cronos-Luke.

-¡Luke, escucha!- le dije. Era necesario que comprendiera la verdad que por fin había podido yo entender: el por que de los ataques de su madre, el por que de la reticencia de su padre a ayudarlo directamente.

Pero Cronos-Luke sacudió su mano y sentí como salía despedida hacia atrás, chocando la cabeza contra algo duro y muy doloroso que luego identifiqué como el trono de mi madre. Quedé casi inconciente, y apenas pude enterarme de algo mas…

-¡Annabeth!- sentí gritar a Percy. Que rabia, no podía protegerlo en ese estado…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Apenas recuerdo nada de esos segundos… escuché a Percy, a Ethan, a Cronos-Luke, todo con la música de fondo de Grover. ¿Es que nada mejor se le ocurre hacer a ese niño cabra en un momento así? Pero entonces sentí que se acercaba y me daba un poco de ambrosía, con lo que logré despertar un poco.

Cuando entonces pude distinguir algo mas, Percy y Cronos-Luke seguían batallando y una enorme grieta en mitad de la sala de tronos (ni rastros de Nakamura; por lo que me contó Percy después, se había redimido intentando matar a Cronos-Luke muriendo en el intento y siendo arrojado por Cronos por la grieta)

Pelearon duramente, de una manera que nunca había visto en ambos, hasta que finalmente Percy fue empujado hacia el trono de su padre.

-Oh, sí -dijo Cronos-Luke -¡Este hará buena flama para mi nuevo hogar!-

Sus espadas chocaron en una lluvia de chispas. Cronos-Luke era más fuerte que Percy, pero Percy empujó y atacó de nuevo con renovadas fuerzas, golpeando y mandando a Cronos-Luke hacia atrás.

Entonces sentí que el tiempo se ralentizaba y Cronos-Luke retrocedía mientras tomaba aire y se recobraba. Maldito tramposo de Cronos…

-Es muy tarde, Percy Jackson- dijo -Contempla.-

Apuntó a la hoguera y los carbones brillaron. Una oleada de humo blanco ascendió del fuego, formando imágenes como un mensaje Iris. Vi a Nico y a la familia de Percy peleando una batalla desesperada, rodeados de enemigos. En el fondo Hades peleaba desde su carro negro, invocando ola tras ola de zombis fuera del suelo, pero las fuerzas del ejército del titán parecían interminables. Mientras tanto Manhattan estaba siendo destruida. Los mortales, ahora totalmente despiertos, corrían aterrados. Los coches se volcaban y chocaban.

La escena cambió, y vi algo aún más aterrador.

Una columna de humo se aproximaba al río Hudson, moviéndose rápidamente sobre la costa de Jersey. Lo rodeaban varios carros, enganchados en combate con el monstruo en la columna de humo. Los dioses atacaron. Los relámpagos brillaban. Flechas de oro y plata golpeaban la nube como cohetes dirigidos y explotaban. Tifón era verdaderamente aterrador, tanto su imagen como su poder.

-Los olímpicos están dando su último esfuerzo.- se rió Cronos-Luke - Que patético.-

Vi a Zeus lanzando un trueno desde su carro. El estallido iluminó al mundo. Pude sentir la sacudida incluso aquí en el Olimpo, pero cuando el polvo se disipó, Tifón seguía en pie. Trastabilló un poco, con un cráter humeante en su cabeza deforme, pero rugió iracundo y siguió avanzando.

Progresivamente, sin embargo, el poder de Cronos parecía disiparse, ya que podía moverme mas rápido que al principio, y eso que todavía seguía medio grogui.

A través de la imagen, vi a Tifón poner un pie en el río Hudson, y apenas se hundió a media pantorrilla.

Y entonces lo preví antes de que ocurriera…

Poseidón surgía del río con todo su ejército detrás en un enorme torbellino de agua, vi a Tyson y a Briares (ambos increíblemente gigantes) sumándose a la ofensiva, hasta que todas las fuerzas olímpicas y del mar sumadas lograron derribar a Tifón y devolverlo hacia las profundidades del Tártaro de donde, espero, nunca mas se atreva a salir.

-¡BAH!- Exclamó Cronos-Luke. Agitó su espada a través del humo, despedazando la imagen.

-Vienen en camino.- dijo Percy -Perdiste.-

-Todavía no he empezado.-

Avanzó a una velocidad impresionante. Grover trató de proteger a Percy, pero Cronos-Luke lo hizo un lado como si nada.

Percy dio un paso lateral y atacó bajo la guardia de Cronos-Luke pero éste lo desarmó muy fácil con una de los movimientos especiales de Luke. _Contracorriente_ rebotó por el piso y cayó por la grieta abierta.

Entonces viendo como Percy estaba en extremo peligro (aun más si eso era posible) reuní toda mi fuerza y me levanté

-¡ALTO!- exclamé y me acerqué a Cronos-Luke, quien se volvió para encararme y atacó con _Backbiter_, pero previendo sus movimientos (_dioses, que buena soy_) atrapé el golpe con el puño de mi daga. Era necesario que Luke comprendiera, no podía desperdiciar este momento.

-Luke- le dije, con lo que me quedaba de fuerza. -Ahora te entiendo. Tienes que confiar en mí.-

La voz de Cronos rugió. -¡Luke Castellan está muerto! ¡Su cuerpo arderá cuando yo asuma mi verdadera forma!-

No podía resistir mucho mas, sentía como si mis músculos se estuvieran deshilachando y, de ser posible, habrían gritado de dolor. Cronos me empujó, tratando de liberar su espada, pero lo retuve _(¿ya les dije lo buena que soy?_), mientras mis brazos temblaban al tiempo que acercaba su espada a mi cuello.

-Tu madre.- le solté -Ella vio tu destino.-

-¡Servir a Cronos!- rugió la voz de Luke -¡Este es mi destino!-

-No- insistí, intentando creerme que podía lograrlo mientras luchaba contra mi dolor. -Ese no es el fin, Luke. La profecía: ella vio lo que harías. ¡Se aplica a ti!-

-¡Te aplastaré, niña!- vociferó la voz de Cronos.

-No lo harás- mascullé -Lo prometiste. Estas conteniendo a Cronos incluso ahora.-

-¡MENTIRAS!- Cronos-Luke empujó de nuevo, y esta vez no pude evitar perder el equilibrio. Con su mano libre, Cronos-Luke me golpeó en la cara, y caí de espaldas.

Cronos se acercó sobre mi, su espada en alto.

Sentí mi boca llena de sangre. Pude articular unas pocas palabras -Familia, Luke. Lo prometiste.-

Y entonces vi un resplandor azul en sus ojos dorados; Cronos-Luke vaciló y retrocedió. Miró el cuchillo en mi mano y luego mi rostro.

-Lo prometiste.- repetí.

Entonces jadeó como si no pudiera respirar. -Annabeth...- Pero no era la voz del Titán. Era la de Luke. Tropezó como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo. -Estás sangrando...-

-Mi cuchillo- Traté de levantar mi daga, pero me costó toda la fuerza que tenía y sentí como si mi brazo estuviera por estallar del dolor. La daga resbaló de mi mano. Busqué los ojos de Percy y le imploré -Percy, por favor...-

Entonces comprendió (_al fin_), se lanzó hacia adelante y tomó mi cuchillo. Golpeó a _Backbiter_ fuera de la mano de Luke, y ésta giro hacia el fuego de la hoguera. Luke apenas le puso atención. Avanzó hacia mí, pero Percy se interpuso entre nosotros.

-No la toques- dijo. Mi amor…

La ira apareció en su rostro. La voz de Cronos gruñó: -Jackson... -

Por un momento temí que Percy lo arruinaría todo, pero luego el cuerpo de Luke comenzó a volverse dorado.

Jadeó de nuevo. La voz de Luke: -Él está cambiando. Ayúdame. Está...está casi listo. Ya no necesita mi cuerpo. Por favor...-

-¡NO!- masculló Cronos. Miró alrededor buscando su espada, pero ésta estaba en el fuego, resplandeciendo entre los carbones.

Se dirigió hacia la espada. Percy trató de detenerlo, pero Cronos-Luke lo empujó a un lado, aterrizó junto a mí golpeándose la cabeza en la base del trono de mi madre.

-El cuchillo, Percy- murmuré en voz baja, intentando que se mantuviese conciente. -Héroe...hoja maldita...- no pude articular otra cosa más.

Escuché el grito de dolor de Cronos y vi como soltaba su espada. Sus manos estaban humeantes y quemadas. El fuego de la hoguera había crecido intensamente rojo, como si la guadaña no fuera compatible con él. Creí ver una imagen de Hestia entre las cenizas, frunciendo el ceño ante Cronos con desaprobación.

Luke se volteó y cayó, crispando sus manos arruinadas. -Por favor, Percy...-

Percy se puso de pie con dificultad y avanzó hacia él con el cuchillo, en su cara se adivinaba una batalla interna: matarlo o no matarlo…

Luke alcanzó a decir -No puedes...no puedes hacerlo tú mismo. Él romperá mi control. Se defenderá. Solo mi mano. Percy, sé dónde. Puedo...puedo mantenerlo controlado.- Parecía estar conteniéndose…

Luke definitivamente estaba brillando ahora, su piel comenzaba a despedir humo.

Sentí como Grover me recostaba en sus brazos intentando reconfortarme, mientras Percy levantaba el cuchillo para atacar. Entonces captó mi mirada y pareció comprender lo que yo intentaba decirle sin poder ni siquiera hablar.

-Por favor- gruñó Luke. -No hay tiempo.-

Como en cámara lenta, como sopesando lo que iba a hacer e imaginando que luego se arrepentiría, Percy le dio el cuchillo a Luke.

Grover exclamó. -¿Percy? ¿Estás...um...?-

-Cierra… el pico… niño cabra- le susurré.

Luke soltó las correas laterales de su armadura, exponiendo un pequeño punto de su piel justo bajo su brazo izquierdo: su talón de Aquiles. Cuando entendí lo que iba a hacer, cerré los ojos.

El aullido de Luke me traspasó el corazón como si a mi también me hubieran apuñalado. El salón de los tronos se sacudió al tiempo que destellaba como mil soles y sentía una fuerza descomunal expulsándome y lastimándome la piel.

Hubo silencio por un largo tiempo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Luke tirado al lado de la hoguera. En el piso alrededor de él había un círculo ennegrecido de cenizas. La guadaña de Cronos se había derretido y el metal líquido burbujeaba entre los carbones brillantes del fuego.

El lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Luke estaba ensangrentado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos - ojos azules, como solían ser. Respiraba con mucha dificultad y rapidez.

-Buena...hoja.- gimió.

No pude contener las lágrimas, ni tampoco Grover quien me ayudó a incorporarme. Por el momento, mis dolores físicos se amortiguaron mientras el dolor de mi corazón crecía.

Luke me miró. -Lo sabías. Casi te maté, pero lo sabías...-

-Sshh- Noté mi voz temblorosa, e intenté afirmarla mientras me arrodillaba junto a él. -Fuiste un héroe al final, Luke. Irás a los Elíseos.-

Él sacudió la cabeza débilmente. -Pienso...renacer. Intentarlo tres veces. Las Islas de los Bienaventurados.-

-Siempre te lo pusiste demasiado difícil.- dije mientras me enjugaba las lágrimas.

Luke levantó su mano quemada y la toqué con las puntas de sus dedos.

-¿Tú...- Luke tosió y sus labios se tiñeron de rojo -...me amabas?-

Al principio dudé si responderle, pero sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad. Se lo debía. -Hubo un tiempo en que pensé...bueno, pensé...-

Y entonces levante la vista. Cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Percy, por primera vez en toda la noche me sentí tranquila… tranquila de poder verlo, un poco magullado y maltratado, pero vivo al fin de cuentas.

-Fuiste como un hermano para mi, Luke.- le dije suavemente -Pero no te amaba.-

Él asintió, como si esperara eso. Gesticuló de dolor.

-Podemos conseguir ambrosía- dijo Grover -Podemos...-

-Grover- Luke dijo ahogadamente -Eres el sátiro más valiente que he conocido. Pero no. No hay curación...- tosió de nuevo.

Sujetó a Percy por la manga, y temí que lo fuera a arrojar por la grieta si tuviese fuerzas. -Ethan. Yo. Todos los no reconocidos. No dejes...no dejes que suceda otra vez.-

-No lo haré- le dije -Lo prometo.

Luke asintió, y sus ojos dejaron de emitir esa pequeña luz que caracterizaba a mi viejo amigo. Antes de que su mano cayera de la de Percy, comprendí que mi amigo se había ido. No contuve el llanto…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Prácticamente no recuerdo nada desde que los dioses llegaron y nos encontraron con el cuerpo de Luke hasta que finalmente desperté fuera del salón de los tronos. Me había desmayado al parecer, no recuerdo muy bien, pero al despertar me sentía casi como nueva, aunque muy cansada; mi brazo al menos no me dolía tanto.

Esperen… ¿qué hacía fuera del salón de los tronos? ¿Y Percy? No podía dejarlo sólo, con tantos dioses que seguro todavía deseaban matarlo, al menos muchos de ellos. Además, después de haber arriesgado tanto nuestras vidas deseaba tenerlo al lado mío y abrazarlo.

Me contenté con caminar hacia la sala de los tronos, donde Zeus se dirigía hacia los demás dioses. También vi a varios semidioses amigos, a Grover, pero yo sólo lo buscaba a él. Finalmente lo encontré y me puse al lado suyo. Me vio y me sonrió.

-¿Me perdí de mucho?- musité, para decir algo interesante.

-Nadie planea matarnos, hasta ahora.-

-Primera vez en el día.-

Percy rió, y más allá de la mirada que nos dirigió Hera, yo me sentí como si me hubiera tomado una buena dosis de néctar.

Escuché apenas a Zeus agradecer a regañadientes a Hades, felicitar a su hija Thalia y a Tyson, nombrándole a este último general del ejército de cíclopes. ¿Quién lo diría?

Resultó muy gratificante y divertido cuando Dionisio llamó a Grover, anuló su destierro y lo nombró miembro del Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados y Señor de lo Salvaje con todos los honores y privilegios. No pudimos despertarlo de su desmayo hasta que llegó al campamento.

Entonces mi madre me llamó. Crucé mi mirada con Percy, me sonrío para darme ánimo y le apreté el brazo antes de caminar hacia mi madre y arrodillarme.

-Tú, hija mía, has excedido mis expectativas. Usaste tu ingenio, tu fuerza y tu coraje para defender esta ciudad, y nuestros asientos de poder. Ha sido llamada nuestra atención al hecho de que el Olimpo está...bueno, destruido. El Señor de los titanes causó demasiados daños que hay que reparar. Podríamos reconstruirlo con magia, por supuesto, y dejarlo justo como estaba. Pero los dioses sentimos que la ciudad puede ser mejorada. Tomaremos esto como una oportunidad. Y tú, hija mía, diseñarás esas mejoras.-

No podía creerlo. En serio, pensé que había oído mal y levanté la vista buscando la verdad en los ojos de mi madre.

-¿Mi...Mi Señora?-

Mamá puso una sonrisa torcida. -¿Tú eres arquitecta, no es así? Has estudiado las técnicas del mismo Dédalo. ¿Quién mejor para rediseñar el Olimpo y hacer de él un monumento que perdure por otro eón?-

-Quieres decir... ¿Que puedo diseñar lo que quiera?- pregunté sin dar crédito a mis oídos.

-Lo que tu corazón decida,- dijo mi madre -Haznos una ciudad para todas las eras.-

-Mientras que la llenes de estatuas mías,- añadió Apolo.

-Y mías- accedió Afrodita.

-¡Hey, y mías!- dijo Ares -Grandes estatuas con enormes y crueles espadas y...-

-¡Esta bien!- interrumpió Atenea -Ya lo entendió. Ponte de pie, hija mía, Arquitecta oficial del Olimpo.-

Me levanté con los oídos zumbándome, sin apenas darme cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Mucho que hacer- me dijo Percy, sonriendo.

Resultó raro no saber que decir, en parte por la nueva perspectiva, en parte por la sonrisa radiante de Percy. -Yo...tengo que empezar a planear...conseguir papel, y, um, lápices...- balbuceé a lo tonto, pero era mi oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo quien era Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea.

-¡PERCY JACKSON!- anunció Poseidón. Desperté de mi trance al escuchar su nombre.

La sala hizo silencio mientras como en un sueño yo veía a Percy caminar hacia delante. Primero hizo una reverencia a Zeus. Después se arrodilló a los pies de Poseidón.

-Levántate, hijo mío- dijo Poseidón. Percy se incorporó lentamente.

-Un gran héroe debe ser recompensado- dijo Poseidón -¿Hay alguien aquí que pueda negar que mi hijo lo merece?-

Nadie objetó, y sabía que muchos lo hubieran querido hacer. No obstante, por alguna razón, me dolió no escuchar objeciones y sentí que algo comenzaba a oprimirme el pecho desde dentro.

-El consejo está de acuerdo- dijo Zeus. -Percy Jackson, recibirás un regalo de los dioses.-

-¿Cualquier regalo?- pregunto Percy. _Esperen… ¿que…?_

Zeus asintió con seriedad. -Sé lo que pedirás. El más grande regalo de todos. Sí, si lo deseas, será tuyo. Los dioses no han otorgado este regalo a un héroe mortal en muchos siglos, pero, Perseus Jackson - si lo deseas - serás convertido en un dios. Inmortal. Eterno. Servirás como lugarteniente de tu padre por todos los tiempos.-

_¡NO! ¡Por favor! ¡Noooo!_

-Un... ¿Un dios?- balbuceó Percy.

_¡Por favor, Percy! ¡Noooo!_

Zeus puso los ojos en blanco. -Un dios despistado, aparentemente. Pero sí. Con el consenso del consejo entero, puedo hacerte inmortal. Luego tendré que soportarte por siempre.-

Sentía que me estaba quedando sin aire y tenía ganas de gritar y llorar como loca… Estaba a punto de perder a Percy para siempre. Para colmo, cuando me fijé en Ares con el objetivo de encontrar oposición a la propuesta de Zeus, pareció encontrarle un beneficio a la apoteosis y expresó su aprobación. Dionisio, Afrodita, Hera y los demás, por su parte, no abrieron la boca.

-Yo también lo apoyo.- dijo mi madre mirándome fijamente, la única que creí que me apoyaría. _¿Por qué, madre? ¿Por qué?_

Casi como por un milagro, Percy volvió la vista hacia atrás y nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse por una milésima de segundo. No podía volver a mirarlo a los ojos, de lo contrario vería como mi mundo se desmoronaba conmigo.

Percy sería un gran dios, poderoso, encantador, humilde, hermoso. ¿Qué tenía yo para ofrecerle? Yo era una chica que prefería pasar mis ratos libres leyendo, ni siquiera me gustaba arreglar mi imagen como lo hacía Silena. Además, él hubiera preferido estar con Rachel; con ella al menos no se peleaba. Lo nuestro era un constante intercambio de arrebatos de ira y frustración. No era esa mi intención, pero es que Percy me volvía loca cuando se ponía lento, en todo sentido.

-No- escuché decir a alguien_… ¿que?..._

Levanté la vista. El Consejo estaba en silencio. Los dioses gesticulaban unos a otros como si hubieran oído mal.

Nadie de los dioses se había pronunciado en contra… había sido Percy.

De la sorpresa, me llevé las manos a la boca… no podía creer que Percy había declinado. ¿Por qué?

-¿No?- dijo Zeus, a punto de estallar -¿Estás...despreciando nuestra generosa oferta?-

-Me siento honrado y todo.- dijo Percy -No me malinterpreten. Es solo... que tengo mucha vida que vivir. Odiaría declinar en mis mejores años.-

Sentí que me aflojaba completamente: mis músculos se relajaron, volví a sentir unas increíbles ganas de llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Ni todo el néctar del cosmos podría haberme hecho sentir así.

Casi ni me importó luego cuando Percy pidió su deseo. Una nimiedad, realmente dadas las circunstancias: sólo reconocer a todos los hijos de todos los dioses, asignarles un lugar en el Campamento Mestizo, construir cabañas allí para los hijos de Hades y los dioses menores, anular el Pacto de los Tres Grandes…y la frutilla del postre, jurar por el río Estigio que iban a cumplir todo.

Los dioses parecían a punto de fulminar a Percy; realmente nunca los había visto tan de acuerdo en algo.

Extrañamente, fue mi madre quien habló: -El chico tiene razón. No fue sabio ignorar a nuestros hijos. Demostró ser una debilidad estratégica en esta guerra y casi costó nuestra destrucción. Percy Jackson, he tenido mis dudas acerca de ti, pero quizás...- Me miró, y luego habló como si se fuese a arrepentir luego de lo que diría-...Quizás estaba equivocada. Yo voto porque aceptemos el plan del muchacho.-

-Hmmph- dijo Zeus -Hacer lo que dijo un simple niño. Pero supongo...-

-Todos a favor- dijo Hermes.

Todos los dioses levantaron la mano.

-Um, gracias.- masculló Percy, y fue despedido con todos los honores de un héroe.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Cuando nos disponíamos a salir, vimos a Hermes revisando un mensaje Iris.

-Te alcanzo en el ascensor- me dijo Percy antes de ir a hablar con Hermes. No podía sino sentirme incómoda al lado de Hermes, así que no puse mayor objeción. Tras lo cual, me adelanté y comencé a caminar. Tuve tiempo de pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas: la batalla en la Quinta Avenida, el enfrentamiento con Cronos, y finalmente la redención de Luke, algo que sabía que iba a pasar ya que había comprendido la profecía antes incluso de que pasara.

Con algo de pesar pude observar como habían quedado las calles del Olimpo. Las casas, monumentos, santuarios, parques, bosques, todo destrozado, quemado y asolado. En fin, nada que los dioses no pudiesen arreglar; esperaba poder estar a la altura de la planificación de semejante reconstrucción.

Estaba sumida en mis cavilaciones sobre cálculos, ejes, ángulos, peso y demás que no me percaté de que había llegado al ascensor. Y no estaba sola…

Afrodita se encontraba parada dentro del ascensor abierto mirándome fijamente con una expresión indescifrable, como si me estuviese esperando.

-Te estaba esperando, querida- (_¿no les dije?_) -Necesitaba hablar contigo.-

Guardé silencio mientras ella sacaba un espejo de bolsillo y un lápiz de ojos, y se arreglaba un poco mas (esta bien, no seré yo muy dotada en eso del maquillaje pero no había duda que con Afrodita la perfección no bastaría).

-Debo agradecerte personalmente a ti y al encantador de Percy por haber salvado el Olimpo. Lamentablemente- y no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor- mi hija Silena no pudo salvarse.-

Me sentí inmensamente culpable. -Murió como una heroína- me expliqué. -No supimos que era ella hasta que…-

Me interrumpió levantando la mano y con una media sonrisa, aunque forzada.

-También se que ella era la espía. Tranquila- añadió ante mi sorpresa-, se que hizo mal pero se redimió a tiempo y no es algo que le pueda reprochar. Hades me aseguró que todos los campistas muertos irán a los Campos Elíseos.-

No sabía que decirle; más allá de sus palabras, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable.

-En fin, Annabeth- dijo cortando por lo sano y guardando su set de belleza-, no he venido precisamente a hablar de mi hija. Supongo que te preguntarás por que la diosa del amor en persona ha venido a hablar contigo.-

-Ehh…- sí, sabía porque, lo cual no impedía evitar sentirme como mínimo incómoda y roja.

Afrodita sonrió -Verás, Annabeth, como diosa del amor que soy, no pude hacer mucho contra Tifón como Ares, Zeus o Poseidón, pero al menos pude resistir. Mi resistencia está ligada al sentimiento que represento, sentimiento que a pesar de la guerra ninguna de ustedes encantadoras criaturas dejaron de sentir. Especialmente tú, querida; tú y Percy…- agregó guiñándome un ojo.

Me quedé atónita. ¿Quería decir ella que…?

-Digo, querida, que el amor les permitió a todos ustedes sobrevivir y no perder la cabeza en esta guerra- dijo Afrodita como leyéndome el pensamiento. -Es curioso que la guerra que es la máxima expresión de odio, de lugar a situaciones como la de ustedes dos (_¿y entonces cómo es que le gusta Ares?_). Una muestra del enorme poder del amor es cuando hace que se forme gente como Percy. Imagínate tú, declinar una oferta de apoteosis por amor. ¿No es dulce?- dijo mientras se enjugaba una lágrima.

-¿Por amor… a quién?- pregunté mientras sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir de la boca.

-Ah mira, ¿quien lo diría?- dijo Afrodita de repente. -Allí viene nuestro héroe. Nos veremos, Annabeth, hija de Atenea.- y desapareció sin mas, dejando tras de si un olor a perfume de diseño, que me hizo recordar con dolor a Silena.

En efecto, un minuto después llegó Percy. Intente aparentar tranquilidad mientras bajábamos por el ascensor hasta la planta baja cuando en realidad lo único que quería era abalanzarme sobre él, abrazarlo, besarlo y perderme en ese mar de emociones que apenas lograba contener luego de haber salido de la sala de tronos (un mar justamente, nunca mejor dicho).

Abajo nos esperaba la familia de Percy, que nos recibió a los abrazos; la madre de Percy ya me hacía sentir como de la familia. Sin embargo la alegría nos duró poco.

Nico Di Angelo llegaba corriendo por la calle. -Es Rachel- dijo -Corrí tras ella desde la calle 32.-

No lo podía creer; siempre había algo con esa chica.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- pregunté irritada.

-Es a donde va- dijo Nico -Le dije que podía morir si lo intentaba, pero ella insistió. Tomó a Blackjack y...-

-¿Se llevó mi Pegaso?- reclamó Percy, que parecía por primera vez enojado por primera vez por Rachel. No pude evitar sonreír internamente.

Nico asintió. -Se dirigía a la Colina Mestiza. Dijo que iba al campamento.-

Y a falta de barcos, taxis, pegasos o viajes por las sombras, nada mejor que tener como amigo al hijo de Poseidón y a sus simpáticas criaturitas del mar. ¿Les dije ya cuanto lo adoro?

Llegamos en una hora a Long Island montando en hipocampos. Allí nos encontramos con Argos que nos indicó donde estaba Rachel. En el trayecto, observé que el campamento estaba ileso, ni siquiera había sido atacado. Peleus por otro lado estaba dormitando alrededor del pino de Thalia. Pero algo estaba distinto…

Arriba, en la Casa Grande, luz verde salía por todas las ventanas. Niebla -del tipo mágico- se arremolinaba alrededor del patio. Quirón estaba en una cama tamaño caballo junto a la cancha de Voleibol, un montón de sátiros de pie junto a él. Blackjack se paseaba nerviosamente por el pasto.

Y allí estaba ella… Rachel Dare estaba de pie sobre los escalones del porche. Tenía los brazos extendidos como si esperara que alguien dentro de la casa le lanzara una pelota.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunté, desconcertada. ¿Cómo pasó las barreras?-

-Voló- dijo uno de los sátiros, mirando acusadoramente a Blackjack. -Pasó al dragón, pasó las barreras mágicas.-

-¡Rachel!- la llamó Percy, pero los sátiros lo detuvieron cuando quiso acercarse.

-Percy, no- le advirtió Quirón. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando trató de moverse. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en cabestrillo, sus patas traseras estaban entablilladas y su cabeza vendada. -No puedes interrumpir.-

-¡Pensé que le habías explicado las cosas!-

-Lo hice. Y la invité aquí.-

La cara de Percy era un espectáculo. -¡Dijiste que nunca más dejarías a alguien intentarlo! ¡Dijiste...!-

-Sé lo que dije, Percy. Pero estaba equivocado. Rachel tuvo una visión acerca de la maldición de Hades. Ella cree que podría haberse levantado ahora. Me convenció de que ella se merece una oportunidad.-

-¿Y si la maldición no se ha levantado? ¡Si Hades no ha permitido eso todavía, ella se volverá loca!-

_Bueno_, pensé con malicia, _no habría mucha diferencia entonces_.

La Niebla rodeó a Rachel, quien temblaba como si fuera a darle un ataque.

-¡Hey!- gritó Percy -¡Detente!-

Corrió hacia ella, ignorando a los sátiros. Estaba a unos metros cuando una pared invisible pareció hacerlo rebotar y caer al césped. Rachel abrió los ojos y se volvió: se veía como una sonámbula.

-Todo está bien- Su voz sonaba lejana. -Esto es por lo que vine.-

-¡Serás destruida!- gritó Percy suplicante.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. -Aquí es donde pertenezco, Percy. Y finalmente entiendo por qué.-

La casa retumbó. La puerta se abrió y una luz verde salió de ella. Olía como el desván donde "vivía" la Oráculo.

La Niebla se enroscó como cientos de serpientes de humo, reptando por las columnas del porche, enredándose alrededor de la casa. Entonces la Oráculo apareció en la puerta. La reseca momia avanzó hacia adelante con su vestido multicolor.

Rachel extendió los brazos, como si recibiera a una vieja amiga.

-Has estado esperando mucho tiempo.- dijo Rachel -Pero ahora estoy aquí.-

El sol resplandeció aún más brillante. Un hombre apareció sobre el porche, flotando en el aire -un tipo rubio con una toga blanca, con lentes de sol y una sonrisa pedante.

-Apolo- dijo Percy.

Le guiñó un ojo pero puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare- dijo -Tienes el don de la profecía. Pero eso es también una maldición. ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?-

Rachel asintió. -Es mi destino-

-¿Aceptas los riesgos?-

-Los acepto-

-Entonces procedamos.- dijo el dios.

Rachel cerró los ojos. -Acepto este papel. Me comprometo con Apolo, dios de los Oráculos. Abro mis ojos al futuro y abrazo el pasado. Acepto al espíritu de Delfos, Voz de los dioses, Narrador de acertijos, Vidente del destino.-

Las palabras fluyeron a través de ella mientras la Niebla se espesaba y una columna de humo verde salió en espirales de la boca de la momia y se deslizó por los escalones, enrollándose afectuosamente en los pies de Rachel. La momia Oráculo se desmoronó hasta que no hubo nada más que una pila de polvo en un viejo vestido desteñido. La niebla envolvió a Rachel en una columna. Por un momento no se pudo ver nada. Luego el humo se aclaró.

Rachel se desplomó y asumió la posición fetal. Percy, Nico y yo corrimos hacia ella, pero Apolo nos advirtió -¡Alto! Esta es la parte más delicada.-

-¿Qué está pasando?- exigió Percy (con su típico gesto de preocupación que tanto me gusta) -¿A qué se refiere?-

Apolo observó a Rachel con interés. -Si el espíritu se queda, o no.-

-¿Y si no?- pregunté, ahora sí temiendo lo peor.

-Cinco palabras- dijo Apolo, contando con sus dedos. -Eso sería realmente muy malo.-

Ignorando la advertencia de Apolo, Percy corrió y se arrodilló junto a Rachel. La Niebla se hundió en el suelo y la luz verde se desvaneció. Pero Rachel aún estaba pálida y parecía que apenas respiraba. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ella enfocó con dificultad.

-Percy-

-¿Estás bien?-

Ella trató de sentarse. -Ouch- Presionó sus manos sobre sus sienes.

-Rachel- dijo Nico en un susurro -El aura de tu vida casi se desvaneció por completo. Pude verte morir.-

-Estoy bien- murmuró. -Por favor, ayúdenme. Las visiones...desorientan un poco.-

-¿Segura que estás bien?- preguntó Percy.

Apolo bajó del porche. -Damas y caballeros, déjenme presentarles al nuevo Oráculo de Delfos.-

-Está bromeando- dije sorprendida.

Rachel esbozó una débil sonrisa. -También es algo sorpresivo para mí, pero éste es mi destino. Lo vi cuando estaba en New York. Supe por qué había nacido con el don de la verdadera visión. Estaba destinada a convertirme en la Oráculo.-

-¿Quieres decir que ahora puedes predecir el futuro?- preguntó Percy.

-No todo el tiempo- dijo ella -Pero hay visiones, palabras, imágenes en mi mente. Cuando alguien me hace una pregunta, yo…- soltó un gemido ahogado y desenfocó la vista.

-Está comenzando.- anunció Apolo.

Rachel se dobló como si alguien la hubiera golpeado. Luego se puso derecha y sus ojos brillaron verdes.

Cuando habló, su voz sonaba triplicada:

_"Siete mestizos responderán a la llamada._

_Bajo la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo caerá._

_Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento,_

_Y enemigos en armas ante las Puertas de la Muerte."_

Con la última palabra, Rachel se desplomó, Nico y Percy la atraparon y llevaron hacia el porche.

Yo estaba atónita; definitivamente, no fue una buena manera de empezar como Oráculo.

-Estoy bien- dijo, su voz volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Percy.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, confusa. -¿Que fue qué?-

-Creo- dijo Apolo -que acabamos de escuchar la siguiente Gran Profecía.-

-¿Que significa?- exigió Percy.

Rachel frunció el ceño. -Ni siquiera recuerdo qué dije.-

-No- musitó Apolo. -El espíritu solo hablará a través de ti ocasionalmente. El resto del tiempo, nuestra Rachel será tal como siempre ha sido. No tiene sentido aislarla, incluso si acaba de hacer la siguiente gran predicción para el futuro del mundo.-

-¿Que?- dijo Percy -Pero...-

-Percy- dijo Apolo -Yo no me preocuparía mucho. La última Gran Profecía acerca de ti tomó casi setenta años en completarse. Esta tal vez ni siquiera suceda en tu vida.-

-Quizás- dijo Percy, pensativo -Pero no sonaba muy bien.-

Y que lo digas; acabábamos de salir por un pelito de una Gran Profecía, y ahora nos metíamos de cabeza en otra. Genial, Apolo debía de empezar a sentirse aburrido…

-No- dijo Apolo animadamente -Ciertamente que no. ¡Va a ser una maravillosa Oráculo!- (_¿no les dije?)_

Luego Apolo insistió en que Rachel necesitaba descansar, y por cierto que se veía bastante desorientada.

-Lo siento, Percy- dijo -Cuando estábamos en el Olimpo, no te expliqué todo, pero el llamado me aterraba. No pensé que lo entenderías.-

-Y aún no lo entiendo- dijo Percy, que parecía contrariado -Pero supongo que me alegro por ti.-

Rachel sonrió. -Alegre quizás no es la palabra correcta. Ver el futuro no es fácil, pero es mi destino. Solo espero que mi familia...-

No terminó su pensamiento.

-¿Aún irás a la Academia Clarion?- preguntó Percy.

_¿Qué? ¿Rachel en la Academia Clarión? Dionisio, dios de la locura, anduvo haciendo de las suyas sin lugar a dudas…_

-Le hice una promesa a mi padre. Supongo que trataré de ser una chica normal durante el año escolar, pero...-

_Rachel será una normal señorita digna de la alta sociedad… y yo un telekhine, sin duda._

-Pero ahora necesitas descansar- la regañó Apolo -Quirón, no creo que el ático sea un lugar apropiado para nuestra nueva Oráculo, ¿No te parece?-

-No, ciertamente.- dijo Quirón, quien se veía mucho mejor ahora que Apolo había hecho algo de magia medicinal con él. -Rachel puede utilizar una habitación de huéspedes en la Casa Grande por ahora, hasta que hayamos pensado mejor la cuestión.-

-Estoy pensando en una cueva en las colinas- murmuró Apolo. -Con antorchas y una gran cortina púrpura sobre la entrada... realmente misterioso. Pero por dentro, todo acojinado con un cuarto de juegos y uno de esos sistemas de teatro en casa.-

Quirón se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Apolo.

Rachel besó a Percy en la mejilla. Intenté no sulfurarme más de la cuenta. -Adiós, Percy.- murmuró -Y no necesito ver el futuro para decirte que hacer ahora, ¿Verdad?-

Sus ojos se veían más penetrantes que antes.

No se quien estaba mas rojo, si Percy o yo.

-No- respondió él sonriendo

-Bien- dijo ella. Se dio la vuelta y siguió a Apolo hacia la Gran Casa.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Ni bien vi a Rachel desaparecer con Apolo dentro de la Casa Grande, supe que tenía mucho que hacer. Pero antes que nada debía mantener distraído a Percy; quería que fuese una sorpresa.

_Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia, ponía en marcha el plan "Conquista de 'Posidonia'"._

Paso 1. Le dirigí a Nico una mirada significativa mientras Percy andaba distraído con vaya uno a saber que. Con una sonrisa de complicidad, se dirigió luego muy serio a Percy. -Deberíamos ir a visitar a Enebro. Ya sabes, para que no se siga preocupando por Grover y eso…- (_brillante, ¿no les parece?_).

-Uy, es cierto. Enebro… debe estar muy preocupada esa pobre ninfa. ¿Vienes, Annabeth?- me preguntó sonriente.

-No, Percy. Disculpa pero quiero… eh, necesito hacer algunas cosas… como nueva arquitecta del Olimpo y eso- mentí descaradamente.

Me miró tristemente, pero se dio vuelta y se marchó con Nico. No se si me dolió mas su mirada o el hecho de no tenerlo al lado mío por un tiempo; ya me había hecho a la idea de estar con el todo el tiempo posible.

Paso 2. Me dirigí a Quirón que ya se hallaba reorganizando a los sátiros para nuevas misiones en busca de mestizos.

-Quirón, disculpa- le dije. Éste me sonrió. -Necesitaría ingredientes para un pastel. Para Percy: es su cumpleaños- añadí ante su desconcierto.

Quirón pareció un tanto sorprendido, pero enseguida sonrió con un brillo en los ojos.

-Claro, Annabeth- me dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro. -Están en el almacén. Tal vez si necesitas ayuda podrías contactar a Tyson. Estará encantado de ayudarte.

-Gracias, Quirón. Muchas gracias- le sonreí, dispuesta irme.

Entonces, escuché que me decía casi en un murmullo -Casi olvido lo mucho que has crecido y que ya no eres una niña.-

Me sonrojé pero aún así lo abracé y me marché hacia el almacén.

Paso 3. Diez minutos después de hablar por mensaje Iris con Tyson, éste ya había llegado y me ayudaba con el pastel. Debo reconocer que de no ser por él, nunca hubiera recordado el pequeño detalle del color azul, el favorito de Percy, ni de que a nuestro héroe le gustaba sobre todo el pastel de chocolate, pero lo mas gracioso es que el cíclope no dejaba de hacer comentarios "al más fiel estilo Tyson".

-Podríamos hacerlo con forma de bote, pero no creo que pueda navegarlo.-

-Le gustaría también un dibujo de un poni pez en la cobertura.-

-Percy quedará maravillado con el pastel en forma de caja.-

-Serán muy felices ustedes dos juntos, especialmente Percy.-

Casi se me cae el pastel cuando dijo esto, pero agradezco a mis reflejos de batalla que no me fallaron. Mire sorprendida a Tyson, pero me sorprendió mas cuando lo vi sonreír con inocencia.

-No se a que te refieres, Tyson- musité mientras metía el pastel en el horno. Es decir, ¿tan obvio era para que hasta él se de cuenta?

Tyson puso su mejor gesto de pensativo. -Si no lo querrías, no hubieras hecho BUUM con los malos por Percy, y si él no te quisiera no se hubiera arriesgado a que los dioses hagan BUUM con él por no querer ser un dios.-

Me quede de piedra. ¿Podría ser cierto?

-Vaya que has crecido, Tyson- le dije, y se sonrojó.

-Gracias, Annabeth. Sabes, deberías llevar tú el pastel- sentenció Tyson con una sonrisa.

Lo mire, sorprendida y agradecida, pero tuve que abrir mi bocota en ese momento -¿Y tú? También has trabajado en el pastel.-

Pero Tyson negó con la cabeza, aún sonriente. -En realidad no debería estar aquí, pero lo hice por Percy. Debería estar en el palacio de papá ayudando con la reconstrucción. No te preocupes- añadió ante mi cara boquiabierta -obtuve permiso de Poseidón tratándose de Percy. Pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo más, lo siento.-

No pude evitarlo, y lo abracé. -Gracias, Tyson. Eres un gran amigo. Perdona si alguna vez desconfié de ti.-

Tyson parecía confundido, pero sonrió y se enjugó una lágrima.

Media hora más tarde, Tyson se despidió de mí y se marchó en secreto. Espero que no se haya topado con Percy ya que dudaba que pudiera contener la sorpresa. De todos modos, realmente no se donde andaba Percy; me imagino que Nico lo debió haber mantenido ocupado pero espero que no lo haya hecho hacer hablar con los muertos ni bañar perros del infierno para variar.

Paso 4. Una vez listo el pastel y escondido donde nadie lo encontrase, me dirigí a mi cabaña para prepararme. Quería estar radiante en la noche, sentía que lo menos que podía hacer era deslumbrar a Percy.

Sin embargo, noté que había llegado un gran contingente de campistas por lo que previo a arreglarme (_paso 4 postergado hasta nuevo aviso_), me ocupé personalmente de los sudarios de mis hermanos de la cabaña de Atenea. No eran tantos, pero cada uno de ellos me dolió tanto como cien. Luego, me ocupé de los heridos, y sí que había muchos; algunos, los más leves, sólo se contentaron con un poco de néctar y ambrosía antes de sumarse ellos mismos a la atención de los demás. Con respecto a los más graves, vimos que era necesaria una curación mucho más lenta y progresiva, y talvez la ayuda de Apolo.

De todos modos, todos ellos gozaron de una recuperación milagrosa y progresiva y, más allá de las lágrimas por los ausentes, todos ellos tenían un brillo especial en los ojos cuando ayudaban a recomponer el ambiente hogareño del campamento. Era como si estar allí con todos los sobrevivientes fuera lo más hermoso que podría pasar, lo cual no estaba para nada fuera de la realidad.

Luego de la quema de sudarios (lloré especialmente a Silena, a Michael Yew y a mis hermanos) me dirigí a la cabaña a prepararme para la noche. Sin embargo, apenas terminé de arreglarme ya había sonado el cuerno que daba la hora para ir a cenar.

Maldije por lo bajo. No había tenido tiempo de ponerme otra ropa que no sea la que usaba siempre.

-Vas a impactarlo igual, Annabeth- me susurró una de mis hermanas, Lydia.

-A tu lugar, Lydia- le reproché sonriendo y ruborizada.

Paso 5. La cena en el pabellón era bastante tranquila dadas las circunstancias. Perfecto; hora de poner en marcha tácticas de distracción.

A los postres, hice una seña muy discreta y Enebro, tal como lo habíamos planeado, salió del bosque y gritó "¡Grover!" y se abalanzó sobre el susodicho, provocando la alegría y ovación de todos los comensales, sobretodo Percy.

Inmediatamente, me puse la gorra de los Yankees (_gracias, mami_) y me escabullí sin que nadie notara nada hacia el almacén. Allí sólo encontré a los Stoll intentando "extraer algunas cosas sin permiso" (léase, _robar_); moví un par de cajas y chillé para asustarlos un poco, tras lo cual salieron corriendo como si se hubiera presentado el mismo Tifón.

Riendo en mi interior, encontré el pastel que había escondido, salí del almacén y cerré antes de que alguien se percatara.

Lentamente, la multitud de la cena se iba dispersando. Algunos se habían ido a la fogata del campamento para entonar canciones, otros se dirigían a la cama. Enebro había hecho un excelente trabajo quebrando la tensa y semilúgubre atmósfera del campamento dando lugar a un ambiente más distendido y relajado, y en mi opinión era mejor así: la alegría y la unión en el campamento servía para demostrar que Cronos y la guerra no habían acabado con nosotros.

Distinguí a lo lejos a Enebro con Grover paseando en la playa, y casi siguiendo un impulso posé mis ojos en la mesa de Poseidón, donde estaba Percy sentado sólo y mirando hacia donde estaba la parejita. Dioses, todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

Paso 6. Me quité la gorra de los Yankees y casi corrí hacia donde estaba Percy.

-Hey- Me deslicé junto a Percy en el banco. -Feliz cumpleaños.- le dije sonriendo.

Percy me miró confundido y frunció el ceño. Amo cuando hace eso.

-¿Que?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Es 18 de Agosto- dije -Tu cumpleaños, ¿Verdad?-

Ja, lo agarré desprevenido; ni se acordaba, pobre. Es cierto que con todo lo que había pasado habría sido casi un milagro que pensara en otra cosa (_yo soy la excepción por supuesto, siempre pienso en todo_) pero… ¿de ahí a olvidarse de su cumpleaños, el mismo cuya fecha coincidía con una sentencia de muerte? Bueno, creo que entiendo entonces el por que.

-Pide un deseo.- dije aún sonriendo.

-¿Lo horneaste tú misma?- preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

-Tyson ayudó- admití.

-Eso explica por qué se ve como un ladrillo de chocolate.- dijo -Con cemento azul extra.-

No pude evitar reírme; Tyson había intentado darle forma de barco y luego admitió que tenía forma de caja. Pero ¿un ladrillo? Admito que lo del "cemento azul" estuvo ingenioso.

Pensó por un segundo (y juro que por un instante me miro a los ojos), y luego apagó la vela.

Lo cortamos a la mitad y compartimos, comiendo con los dedos. Yo me sentía muy feliz mientras nos reíamos de las manchas azules que inevitablemente debíamos tener en toda la cara, de lo cual estábamos patéticamente orgullosos. No pude evitar acercarme un poco más a él y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. Fue un momento mágico mientras nos quedamos viendo el océano. Grillos y monstruos hacían ruido en los bosques, pero por lo demás estaba silencioso. Nota mental: hacer una ofrenda muy generosa a Afrodita.

-Salvaste al mundo- dije, intentando iniciar conversación.

-Salvamos al mundo.- replicó el muy estúpidamente humilde.

-Y Rachel es la nueva Oráculo- solté como quien no quiere la cosa-, lo que significa que no tendrá citas con nadie.-

-No suenas decepcionada- respondió Percy.

-Oh, no me importa.- dije intentando minimizar el asunto.

-Uh-huh- dijo Percy, no muy convencido.

Comencé a impacientarme, tras lo cual mi personalidad un tanto bruta salió a la superficie.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, sesos de alga?- dije un tanto brusca.

-Probablemente me patees el trasero.- dijo Percy, con media sonrisa ladeada.

-Sabes que te patearé el trasero.- le respondí, siguiéndole el juego.

Se limpió las manos, mientras noté como se preparaba para hablar. -Cuando estaba en el Río Estigio, volviéndome invulnerable...Nico dijo que debía concentrarme en una cosa que me mantuviera anclado al mundo, que me hiciera querer permanecer mortal.-

Bien, estábamos encaminándonos.

-¿Si?- le pregunté lo más tranquila que pude con el corazón latiéndome a cien.

-Luego, en el Olimpo,- prosiguió -cuando ellos querían hacerme un dios y eso, me quedé pensando...-

-Oh, lo querías entonces.- pregunté (_yo y mi curiosidad; juré que si volvía a hacer otra pregunta estúpida me iría a vivir al Tártaro con Tifón_)

-Bueno, quizás un poco- admitió Percy, tras lo cual sentí que me congelaba por dentro, pero entonces agregó -Pero no lo hice, porque pensé...No quería que las cosas fueran iguales por toda la eternidad, porque las cosas siempre pueden ser mejores. Y estaba pensando...-.

¡Estaba balbuceando! ¡Estaba nervioso! Me sentí casi tan ansiosa como él, el corazón latiéndome a mil ahora.

-¿En alguien en particular?- pregunté casi sin soportarlo más, a punto de explotar de emoción.

Entonces Percy me miró y algo en mi cara pareció delatarme.

-Te ríes de mí.- se quejó.

-¡No es cierto!- le dije, con media sonrisa.

-No estás haciendo esto nada fácil.- protestó como un niño. Me muero…

No pude evitar reírme ante la avalancha de emociones. Al Tártaro con lo sutil; me animé a algo más: le puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me acerqué peligrosamente, casi se me salía el corazón por la boca.

-Yo nunca, nunca, voy a hacerte las cosas fáciles, sesos de alga. Acostúmbrate.- y por fin corté la distancia entre los dos.

Entre tantas cosas que sentí en el momento que nos besamos, creí que volaba. Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz; Percy y yo parecíamos haber sido hechos a la medida. Había valido la pena todo; creerlo muerto luego de la explosión del St. Helen, los rumores de Percy y Rachel, o quizás peor el momento en que creí que iba a convertirse en un dios.

Podríamos haber estado así para siempre, pero una voz detrás de nosotros gruñó:

-¡Vaya, ya era hora!-

De pronto el pabellón se llenó de antorchas y campistas. Clarisse venía al frente mientras el grupo de entrometidos nos cargaban a ambos sobre sus hombros.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Que no hay privacidad?- se quejó Percy; yo, totalmente de acuerdo con él pero muy feliz.

-¡Los tórtolos necesitan enfriarse un poco!- dijo Clarisse con regocijo.

-¡Al lago de las canoas!- gritó Connor Stoll.

Con una gran ovación, nos llevaron colina abajo, pero nos mantuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para tomarnos de las manos. Me uní a las risas junto con Percy y fue muy divertido al menos hasta que nos arrojaron al lago.

Allí abajo me percaté de lo que estaba haciendo Percy; me acerqué a él mientras una burbuja de aire enorme nos rodeaba y reímos mientras nos besábamos e imaginábamos a nuestros amigos esperándonos allí arriba, pero sobre todo besándonos, algo que sin duda habíamos estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Comprendí entonces que así lo quería a Percy: dulce, tierno, humilde, lindo, lento algunas veces pero ingenioso otras que incluso lograba sorprenderme.

-Te amo, sesos de alga, te amo mucho- le susurre al oído.

-Yo también te amo mucho, listilla- respondió sonriendo -y no me llames "sesos de alga"- agregó, volviéndome a besar.

Era verdad; Percy me quería así y lo demás no importaba.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

…

-¿Van a salir alguna vez de ahí abajo?- preguntó Connor luego de media hora.

Un minuto después, Clarisse maldijo. -_Vlacas_.-

Todos los demás refunfuñaron resignados; no contaban con el poder del hijo de Poseidón…


End file.
